bella_thornefandomcom-20200214-history
Bubblegum Boy
'Bubblegum Boy '''is a song sung by Pia Mia and Bella Thorne and released as a promotional single. Releasing and reception It was first performed in Ohio, where Bella Thorne and Pia Mia announced their new single and danced to it. Although it was planned to premiere it on October 18th, 2011 on iTunes, it wasn't released on this date due to "''technical difficulties". The release was postponed until December 5th of the same year. After postponing the release date, it had a lot of bad criticism due to complaints about the waiting. A lot of versions (not in high quality) were leaked, and after it was released, it got a good review. It is referred to as a "catchy way to insult a boy without saying bad words", although some people criticized it because it has a bit of auto-tune ''and sometimes you can't understand who is singing. The girls also did a 1:20 minutes long video about the behind the scenes with a preview. Meaning This song is about a boy who is talking about himself. He makes a lot of promises that are not the truth. The two girls are talking seriously, we can see it in different parts of the lyrics such as "''This ain't recess, so I ain't playing", meaning this isn't recess so don't be serious with them, "I hear you talking but you're really not saying nothing, calm that down!" or "I hear that you talk real slick, can you back it up?". They also use informal English in parts of the song, such as using "you's (you is)" instead of "you are", or "ain't" instead of "isn't" or "am not". Music video Although at first, Bella Thorne and Pia Mia planned to do a music video together for this song, due to a "frenemy" comportation, there won't be a music video. There's a lyric video of the song, which was uploaded in the Bella's and Pia Mia's official YouTube account. Lyrics This should be played at high volume! LEGGO! Bella You talk a good game but I know, woah! You don't really think that I'ma fall for that, no I won't! Say what you gon' do, you better show Keep it one hunnid or see your way to the door Bella See boy, I don't really think you get what I'm sayin' This ain't recess, so I ain't playing With the wrong moves that you makin'! You say you will, but I know that you fakin'! Mia I hear you talkin' but you're really not sayin' nothin' Calm that down! I don't care about what you got You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ... Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up, ow! Mia Yah talkin' like you're young, you need to grow up You're one in the same, you get no love I ain't lookin' for the typical, oh no You not even worth a visual, oh no, no-no Mia I don't think you get what I'm sayin' This ain't recess, and I ain't playing! With the wrong moves you makin'! You say you will, but I know that you fakin'! Mia I hear you talkin' but you're really not sayin' nothin' Calm that down! I don't care about what you got You're frontin' 'cause you know you're just a ... Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy All you do is pop a lot, a-all you do is pop a lot Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up Eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... Bella! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... Pia, Pi-Pia, Pi-Pia Mia! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... W-w-work w-w-w-work! Work, work! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Work w-w-w-w-w-work! W-work, wo-work! Bella Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... W-w-w-w-w-w-work! Bella! W-work, w-work, w-w-w-w-work! Pia, Pi-Pia, Pi-Pia Mia! W-w-work w-w-w-work w-w-work! Work, work! Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh-eeheh... A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah! Mia I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? Boy, I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? I see ya' talk real slick, can you ba-ba-ba-ba-back it up? Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy (Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!) You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy (eh-eh, eh-eh) All you do is talk a lot, a-all you do is talk a lot (aaaay!) Bubblegum, bu-bubble, you's a bubblegum boy (yeahh..) You bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy (Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...!) You's a bubblegum boy, you's a bubblegum boy You better be ready to back it up, back it up, aw I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? Boy, I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? I see ya' talk real slick, can you back it up? (A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!) I hear you talk real slick, can you back it up? Yeah, you talk real slick, can you back it up? ... Instrumental